warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dotty
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |guardian cats=Dotty |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Tigerheart's Shadow'' |deadbooks=Unknown }} Dotty is a pale white-and-ginger she-cat. History In the Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow :Tigerheart calls a meeting to try to persuade the guardian cats to fight the foxes that are invading the herb patch. He mentions that Fierce even said every cat has a role in either healing, hunting, or guarding. Dotty pads up next to Pipsqueak, stating that keeping watch is different from fighting foxes. The two cats then stare at him challengingly. Peanut exchanges a glance between Tigerheart and Dotty, saying that their herb supplies are low, and they should fight soon if it means saving lives. The pale white-and-ginger she-cat sharply responds that Peanut won't even be fighting, since she is a healer and barely hunts. :After Tigerheart says that the guardian cats should be defending their territory, Dotty responds that they don't have any territory; they only shelter and take care of each other. The ShadowClan tom challenges if the herb patch is theirs or not, to which Pipsqueak replies that they need the herbs from it. Fierce pads around Dotty, mentioning that Tigerheart has a point. She goes on to say that they all joined this community in need of help, and they owe it to future visitors to provide the same level of care. The she-cat concludes that it's every cat's choice whether to fight or not, so Dotty asks Fierce if will let Tigerheart train her. The tortoiseshell she-cat says yes, concluding that Tigerheart has a lot of useful knowledge. Pipsqueak and Dotty finally give in, as long as the ShadowClan cat doesn't start thinking that he's their leader. The dark tabby tom insists that he only wants to help, dipping his head modestly. :Later, when Dovewing volunteers to be bait for the foxes, Dotty is shocked and asks how she could put her future kits in danger. When the group attacks the foxes, Dotty, Mittens, and Rascal dart from the bushes, with the ginger-and-white she-cat aiming at the fox's tail. The foxes panic as they are outnumbered, beginning to run. As the foxes flee, the three congratulate each other, Dotty complementing how fast Mittens runs, and Rascal complementing the she-cat about her grip on the fox's tail. Days later, when Mittens is out scavenging with some other guardian cats, he is surprised to see Tigerheart has found some meat scraps. He mentions that Dotty will like it, as it's easy to chew. :At the time of the outdoor gathering, Fierce, Cobweb, Ant, Rascal, Mittens, and Dotty prepare for their special patrol. Tigerheart joins them, recalling what the guardian cats had told him about this Twoleg gathering where they could gather meat from under ledges. Before they leave, Blaze begs to come with the group. Fierce allows him to come as a lookout alongside Dotty. The pale ginger-and-white she-cat agrees, warning the kit to stay near her because the area can be very crowded. They leave the cavern, heading in a direction away from the gathering place. Once they arrive, Dotty picks a good, protected spot for them to keep their stash. She stops beside the two low stones, reaching into the gap between them. Tigerheart asks what they need to guard their stash from, and Rascal replies that some Twolegs bring dogs with them. Dotty unsheathes her claws, stating that a few good swipes should keep their food safe. Fierce warns her not to be too fierce, as the cats don't want to draw Twoleg attention. The group then splits up, leaving Dotty and Blaze behind. :Fierce snatches a grouse, sending Tigerheart to bring it back to Dotty. He picks it up, beginning to look for the ginger-and-white she-cat between the ledges. The dark tabby sees her, looking both ways before darting over to the stash pile. He drops off his prey, but soon, Ant, Rascal, and Mittens come back with news. They report that Fog and her group are here, but Dotty asks if there is enough food here to share. Tigerheart meows darkly that Fog might not want to let them have any. He leaves to tell Fierce, sending her and Cobweb back to the stash pile. When Tigerheart confronts Fog, however, they draw Twoleg attention when they fight. The cats scatter and Dotty races away from the scene with her companions. Once out of danger, Tigerheart tries to convince the guardian cats that Fog wants to get rid of them, but everyone only looks at him uneasily. Dotty questions if they could just join the guardian cat group, but the dark tabby deems this impossible due to the gray she-cat's self centered ideology. Tigerheart mentions that he had dealt with something similar in his Clan and they are still recovering from the damage. Dotty questions why Tigerheart is here, if his Clan needs him so much. He replies that ShadowClan might be better off without him for awhile, and he's here to be with Dovewing and his kits. Dotty presses on, questioning why Dovewing ever left in the first place, if her Clan is better than being a stray. Tigerheart answers that a dream that their kits would be safe here is why they came. Dotty seems skeptical, commenting that the pair sound just like Spire. She huffs that dreams are nonsense, as they don't change anything. :After learning about where Fog's group came from, Tigerheart suggests driving out the foxes that live in their old camp. Many cats are skeptical, questioning whether driving out a lot of foxes is even possible. Fierce, however, decides that they should do some battle training for what might be coming next. Tigerheart leads some cats outside, including Rascal, Dotty, Pipsqueak, Mittens, Ant, and Cobweb follow him. They participate in a training exercise, and Tigerheart is proud of their work. The dark tabby tom watches as Pipsqueak and Dotty prowl around Rascal and Mittens, talking about how foxes usually attack. Tigerheart instructs Dotty and Pipsqueak to aim for their opponents legs, and then sits back to watch them. The two acting as foxes lunge forward, but Rascal and Mittens are able to beat them away using their newly learned tactics. After they finish, Dotty agrees that it's a good strategy. :When Pouncekit gets stuck in a trap, Fierce, Cobweb, and Dotty rush over to the scene. The ginger-and-white she-cat stares in horror at the mesh cage, asking what it is. Fierce growls that it must be some kind of Twoleg contraption, as it carries their scent. Dotty pulls Shadowkit and Lightkit against her belly, soothing them with gentle laps of her tongue. The cats manage to free Pouncekit and so she carries Shadowkit back to the gathering place.Days later, Dotty assists with trapping the foxes from Fog's old camp. She, Cinnamon, and Peanut duck out from stone slabs, separating a pair of foxes. Dotty leads the smaller fox one way, towards a trap. They are successful, and every cat celebrates because Fog's group will now return home. Soon after, though, Tigerheart and Dovewing decide to return home. Dotty listens to their announcement, asking where they will go. The pair reveal that they are returning to the Clans by the lake. Quotes Notes and references de:Pünktchenfi:Dottyru:Пеструшка Category:Females Category:Clanless cats Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Guardian cats